Goku vs Superman: Alternate Endings
by vh1660924
Summary: A set of alternate outcomes to Screwattack's Goku vs Superman Death Battle.
**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Superman is owned by DC comics. Death Battle is owned by Screwattack.

Based on Screwattack's Goku vs Superman video, unarguably Death Battle's most popular matchup. This fanfic is meant to explore and make fun of alternate endings demanded by the fanbase or just natural course of events. Or whatever, I really just do this for fun.

The following events just happen at random, not by some chronological order. Watch Screwattack's video to understand this fic better

* * *

 _Ending 1_

At high speeds, Son Goku at Super Saiyan 4 and Superman in base form were flying above the dark clouds. Their fight now takes place within the upper atmosphere, where the source of Superman's power, the sun, now is in contact with the Man of Steel. While flying upward, Goku cups his hands together and gathers up red ki to do his signature move.

"Ka...me...ha...me... **HAAAAA!** "

Goku fires the energy wave outwards, a beam of pure destructive energy emerges from a sphere of ki made of Goku's energy. Superman turns around, having gathered enough energy from the sun, and counters the attack with a full power Heat-Vision. The two beams are at a stalemate, neither side appearing to be gaining an advantage. Now or never, Goku gives it one last push.

"Kai..O...KEEEENNNNN!"

Goku's beam grew larger and swallowed up Superman's. The Kryptonian hero screams as he is blasted into outer space, eventually hitting the sun.

Exhausted from the experience, Goku turns back into base form, being glad he fought such a strong opponent (or Vegeta's words "Screw you!"). "Whew, that's it. (pant) Good...fight." Just as Goku was about to take his leave, he stops when sensing an enormous power.

"Wait...he's..." Goku turns in disbelief. This power, there's only one explanation. Superman lives.

"There's no way! He's still alive!" Goku finally puts two-in-two together. "It's, it's the sun! He's using the sun!" Goku looks down on himself, feeling weak from the all the fighting with Superman earlier. "But I'm…I'm drained…"

In desperation, Goku holds his hands up. "Sun, lend me your energy!" Sparkles of light and energy gather up over Goku, slowly forming up into a blue ball of ki. Meanwhile, inside the core of the sun, Superman slowly gains power as the solar energy gets absorbed into his body. What started off as a lightning-fast fisticuffs battle, now becomes a race to gain energy as the two warriors get ready their trump cards.

After several minutes of charging, Superman emerges from the sun, his body appearing to be composed of flames. With Goku, his Spirit Bomb is complete, and now he absorbs it into his body, a gigantic aura of golden ki emerges out of Goku's body as he channels the power for one final attack.

Goku fires out a titanic, golden Kamehameha at the same time Superman flies in at speeds surpassing light. The Man of Steel and the Tenacious Saiyan clashed. Upon contact with the beam, Superman's body struggles against it. That is, until the energy started overpowering Superman. His Bio-Electric and Solar aura failed him as he swallowed up by the attack, his whole body disintegrates as a result. Clark's screams echo the universe as the Kamehameha blasted through what remains of him.

"Alright!" Goku cheered. His triumph is short-lived, however, as the Kamehameha reaches towards the sun. The ki attack digs through the plasma orb's surface, and drilled itself through until it reached the core. An explosion happened inside the sun, and as a result, a massive chain-reaction causes the sun's nuclear fusion to critical. The sun collapsed in itself for a second, even space itself appeared to get sucked it, and expanded outward in a supernova.

The shockwaves traveled through Mercury and Venus, atomizing the two planets. In desperation to save the Earth and himself, Goku quickly entered Super Saiyan 4 and gathered up ki into his right fist. " **Dragon…FFFIIIIIISSSSSSTTTTT!** "

A golden dragon of ki appears over Goku as he attempts to ram into the explosion, head-on. The dragon crashed into the wave, and with all his might, Goku uses all the power within his body to push it back. "Come…OOOOOONNNNNN!" He commanded his right hand to power through and hold off the blast until it wears out. It didn't, however, as the dragon dissipates into stardust of pure light, the explosion overpowered Goku and forced him back into his normal form.

The blast reached all the way down the earth. The inhabits of the planet screamed in horror as they and all the mountains, trees, and even the ocean are incinerated by the massive heat waves. Eventually, the Earth and all that live on it are destroyed, leaving nothing behind at all. As for Goku, his body gets swallowed whole by the immense heat. The Saiyan formerly known as Kakarot can only scream in horror as the blast burns away his clothes and all the flesh and bones that hide beneath it. Like the first four planets of the Solar System, Goku is no more, his remains reduced into space ash.

 **DOUBLE K.O.!**


End file.
